My Sweet Monster
by AkinaJung
Summary: "Karena manusia selalu memilih sampul yang lebih menarik" Semua orang ingin tampil baik di mata orang lain-termasuk dirinya. Sasuke tak habis pikir bagaimana ia harus selalu berurusan dengan Haruno Sakura setelah mengetahui rahasia gadis itu. "Aku membuka topengmu..."


Waktu baru menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi, tapi sekolah sudah diramaikan dengan kedatangan siswa-siswi mereka pada tahun ajaran baru kali ini. Suara tawa terdengar dari dua siswi yang sibuk bercengkrama satu sama lain.

"Karin," salah satu dari mereka memanggil nama temannya. Karin menoleh dan mendapati Shion menatapnya dengan wajah pucat. Karin menaikan satu alisnya heran.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Shion merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Gadis itu mengelus tengkuknya tidak enak. Koridor yang sedang mereka lewati hanya sedang dilintasi beberapa orang siswa saja. Lima orang termasuk mereka berdua. Shion mengerling ke arah Karin. Gadis berambut merah itu balik melirik ke arahnya.

"Sh-shion? Aku pikir bukan hanya kau saja yang merasakan aura aneh di koridor ini,"

"Lebih baik kita segera ke kelas!"

Derit suara kayu terdengar ketika mereka berjalan cepat di lantai tersebut. Shion merasakan suasana dingin mencekam menyelimuti dirinya. Ia menoleh ke jendela, hari ini sangat cerah, tidak ada hujan dan itu berarti tidak ada udara dingin. Sedangkan Karin menatap sekelilingnya dengan was-was.

"Hei.. Kalian," Keduanya mendadak berhenti. Saling melirik satu sama lain entah untuk apa. Suara berat itu berasal dari arah belakang mereka. Napas keduanya tertahan. Jantung mereka berdetak cepat. Mereka mencoba berpikir positif dan membuang semua ketakutan di benak mereka.

"Kalian menjatuhkan ini…" lagi, suara berat itu ditangkap oleh indra pendengar mereka. Shion dan Karin memutuskan untuk membalikan badan bersama-sama. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu terbelalak. Di depan mereka berdiri seorang pemuda tegap dengan sepasang mata tajam yang menatap mereka dingin. Shion bergerak kikuk mengambil sapu tangannya yang terjatuh dari pemuda itu. Sementara Karin, gadis itu mencengkram erat lengan Shion.

"Te-terima kasih," Segera Shion dan Karin berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu. "_Gomen_ Uchiha-_san_ !"

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya ketika melihat kedua gadis itu berlari terbirit-birit. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda itu memutar bola matanya jenuh. Apa yang mereka takutkan dari dirinya, pikirnya. Tanpa ingin menunda waktunya lagi, Sasuke berjalan acuh menuju kelasnya.

…**.**

Suara tubrukan terdengar disusul buku-buku yang berantakan di lantai. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang menunduk, mengambil dan merapikan buku-buku miliknya yang jatuh.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Haruno-_san_," Haruno Sakura mendongak, menatap laki-laki berambut coklat yang tak sengaja menabraknya. Gadis cantik itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga harusnya minta maaf, _gomen ne_," sahutnya lembut. Senyum di wajahnya semakin tampak manis. Sepasang netra hijau cerahnya berbinar saat ia berdiri kembali.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi," sebuah salam ringan disertai lambaian tangan singkat membuat pemuda itu diam membatu dengan kedua pipi merona.

"S-sa-sampai jumpa lagi, Haruno-_san_,"

…

**My Sweet Monster!**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

…

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke ruang kelas barunya. Kakinya berhenti di depan pintu kelas. Kedua mata hitam tajamnya menatap satu per satu orang-orang yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya di tahun keduanya ini. Helaan napas kasar keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Ini gara-gara kakaknya yang bodoh itu. Sasuke melenggang masuk tanpa lagi memerdulikan keberadaan orang-orang di sana. Pemuda itu mendudukan diri di meja sudut belakang. Ia menopang dagunya dengan keadaan menoleh ke arah jendela. Pikirannya terlalu terfokus pada lembaran merah muda yang sedang berguguran disapu angin hingga tidak menyadari seorang gadis telah duduk di depannya.

Sementara semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh dan mengunci pandangan mereka ke sudut belakang kelas. Kedua pipi mereka merona merah tipis. Beberapa orang tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan ada sebagian kecil yang hanya tersenyum diam-diam. Namun, buru-buru mereka menghadap ke depan lagi. Memasang posisi duduk tegak walau sebenarnya tubuh mereka bergidik.

Uchiha Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya. Ia menatap heran orang-orang di kelasnya yang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah belakang. Tanpa sengaja, indra pengeliatannya menangkap sosok gadis duduk di depannya. Helaian rambut merah muda panjangnya bergoyang ringan saat gadis itu menyapa teman-temannya. Oh Haruno, pantas saja, simpulnya dalam hati. Sasuke kembali menoleh ke arah jendela dengan ekspresi acuh. Jadi dia sekelas dengan tuan putri itu, pikirnya. Tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui siapa Haruno Sakura di sekolah ini, termasuk dirinya. Sasuke tidak mengenalnya tapi telinganya sudah tidak asing lagi dengan nama Haruno Sakura. Setiap orang membicarakannya. Dia cantik, pintar, baik hati, dan segala sifat baiknya, itu yang Sasuke dengar dari obrolan orang-orang. Pantas saja orang-orang di sini mencuri-curi pandang atau bahkan terang-terangan memerhatikan si Haruno itu. Tapi itu bukan urusannya dan dia tidak peduli. Hah—helaan napas kasar kembali keluar. Sampai kapan orang-orang ini menganggapnya menakutkan. Ia hanya sulit untuk berinteraksi, itu saja. Dan seandainya ia tidak memiliki kakak bodoh seperti ini, mungkin ia termasuk di daftar orang terkenal di sekolah ini. Mungkin saja 'kan?

Sakura tertawa dengan anggunnya saat teman-teman barunya menceritakan lelucon padanya. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak kebelakang. Membuat kursinya mundur dengan suara decitan dan menabrak meja di belakangnya. Sakura menoleh ke belakang guna meminta maaf. Oh Uchiha Sasuke, dirinya membatin ketika menyadari siapa yang duduk di belakangnya. Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum semanis mungkin pada laki-laki itu.

"Ah! Maaf Uchiha-_san_," ujarnya dengan nada rendah.

"Hn," Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika permintaan maafnya hanya dibalas dengan gumaman singkat yang bahkan tak jelas apa maksudnya. Menyebalkan, geramnya dalam hati namun gadis musim semi itu masih memasang senyumnya. Laki-laki itu bahkan tak melirik ke arahnya. Dia lebih memilih mengabaikannya demi melihat bunga-bunga sakura di luar sana. Sakura menahan rasa kesalnya. Gadis itu segera membalikan tubuhnya kembali menghadap depan. Jangan sampai ia terlihat buruk hanya karena diabaikan laki-laki anti sosial di belakangnya itu.

"Ne, Fuuma-_san_ . Sampai mana kita tadi?"

….

Langkahnya berhenti saat matanya menangkap banyaknya sampah botol berserakan di sana. Sasuke memutar bola matanya kemudian menghela napas. Laki-laki itu membungkuk guna mengambil sampah-sampah itu. Memasukannya ke tempat seharusnya sampah itu berada.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan jika menjadi pengawal pribadi _Oujo_ lagi," diam-diam Sasuke mendengarkan pembicaraan dua pria berpakaian formal di dekatnya. Oujo? , ia mulai menebak-nebak siapa yang dimaksud kedua orang itu.

"Sifatnya benar-benar keterlaluan. Setelah ini, aku akan mengundurkan diri!" Sasuke menertawai kedua pria itu dalam hati. Sepertinya atasan mereka benar-benar buruk. Setelah melihat tidak ada sampah atau apapun yang mengotori sekitarnya, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang.

Sasuke bisa merasakan orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya mulai menjaga jarak dengannya. Decakan kesal ditambah ekspresi kaku di wajahnya semakin membuat orang-orang berseragam sama dengannya itu menjauh. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan berlari ketakutan.

Sebuah mobil hitam melintas melewatinya. Seakan gerakan lambat, Sasuke melihat seorang gadis melihatnya dari balik kaca mobil itu. Setelahnya, Sasuke hanya bisa memandangi mobil mewah yang melaju semakin cepat itu.

Bukankah itu Haruno Sakura?

…

Sasuke mendesis tak suka saat mendapati teman-teman aneh kakaknya tengah berkumpul di rumahnya. Sasuke berjalan masuk, berusaha tak peduli dengan keributan yang dibuat oleh kumpulan orang-orang aneh itu.

"Yo Sasuke! Baru pulang sekolah um?" Sasuke mendengus sinis "Jangan bertanya sesuatu yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya," Deidara tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke untuknya. Sementara yang lainnya masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Hei! Kau sudah pulang Sasuke?" ekspresi Sasuke melunak. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan ibunya. "_Kaa-san_, kenapa kau biarkan orang-orang aneh ini masuk ke rumah kita?" nada tak suka sangat kentara di ucapan Uchiha bungsu itu, membuat orang-orang berpenampilan sangar yang menamai dirinya Akatsuki itu meringis.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum makhlum menanggapi sikap anaknya. "Mereka teman-teman kakakmu,"

"Kami tidak akan membuat keributan, Sasuke. Lagi pula kami kumpulan orang-orang baik," Pein melebarkan senyumnya. Laki-laki dengan wajah penuh tindikan itu berusaha meyakinkan adik salah satu temannya itu.

"Terserah kalian," akhir Sasuke. Ia sangat malas berurusan dengan orang-orang aneh kenalan kakaknya itu.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke. Konan membawakan kita kue, kau tidak mau mencobanya?"

Sasuke menggerakan tangannya memberi tanda jika ia tidak peduli. Laki-laki tujuh belas tahun itu segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Karena kakaknya berteman dengan orang-orang aneh berpenampilan menyeramkan itu, ia terkena imbas. Ck—Sasuke berdecak, yang benar saja, ia harus memiliki gambaran menyeramkan dan dijauhi orang-orang karena mereka.

…

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk di kamarnya. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang maid dengan pakaian berenda yang sedari tadi menunggu perintah dari nona mudanya. Sakura menekan-nekan pipinya, memerhatikan lekuk jarinya, kemudian menghela napasnya kasar.

"Ne.. Matsuri, apa wajahku nampak kusam?" Maid berambut coklat pendek itu segera mendekati Sakura, mendudukan diri di samping gadis muda itu sembari menggeleng meyakinkan. Mereka berteman, walaupun status mereka berbeda. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun sejak mereka saling mengenal. Keluarga Haruno telah membantu banyak. Menyelamatkan keluarganya, karena itu Matsuri berjanji akan menjaga pewaris satu-satunya keluarga Haruno ini dengan baik.

Sakura kembali menekan-nekan pipinya, menepuk mereka sesekali. "Aaah.. kenapa guru itu memintaku membersihkan atap. Sudah berapa banyak debu yang menempel di wajahku.." kembali ia mengeluh.

"Tapi kau masih terlihat cantik. Aku bersumpah," Sakura menakupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya. Ia tertawa kecil kemudian berguling hingga lebih dekat dengan Matsuri.

"Aku memang cantik," Matsuri tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan penuh percaya diri Sakura. Ya, Sakura memang selalu begitu. Manja, terlalu percaya diri, keras kepala, dan egois, semua itu adalah sifat asli Sakura yang Matsuri ketahui. Walaupun begitu, Matsuri tahu, Sakura sebenarnya adalah gadis yang baik.

"Matsuri, ambilkan aku cermin. Aku ingin melihat sampai mana debu-debu itu mengotori wajahku"

"Oh baiklah, tuan putri. Lihat? Wajahmu bahkan masih secerah tadi pagi. Berapa kali kau memoleskan bedak di sini, hm?" Sakura mengerucutkan kecil bibirnya. Mata hijau besarnya mengerling memerhatikan setiap sisi wajahnya dengan teliti. Tidak, tidak. Ini lebih kusam dari sebelumnya, sedikit berminyak di bagian hidungnya, batinnya menilai tampilan wajahnya. Buru-buru ia menoleh ke Matsuri, memasang ekspresi layaknya anak kecil yang merengek meminta permen.

Matsuri menghela napasnya. "Jadi, kau ingin kau meriasmu seperti apa kali ini?"

Senyum Sakura melebar. "Buat senatural mungkin. Tata rambutku agak sedikit berantakan. Teman-temanku akan berkunjung sore ini, aku ingin menampilkan kesan polos seorang Haruno Sakura,"

…

"Oh ayolah! kami sudah lama tidak mengunjungi rumah ini, tidak ada salahnya kita kembali menjalin hubungan keakraban yang telah lama tertunda 'kan? Sasuke! Bergabunglah dengan kami!" Pein berkata dengan semangat sambil merangkul pundak Itachi, menunjukan keakraban mereka pada Sasuke yang baru saja menuruni tangga dengan handuk melingkar di pundaknya.

Sasuke mengerang malas. "Dengar, aku tidak pernah meminta kalian menjalin keakraban denganku," jawab Sasuke dan mendapat lemparan gumpalan tisu dari kakak satu-satunya itu. Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya tak peduli, ia sempat berhenti kemudian menoleh ke arah Itachi.

"Ingat, bereskan sampah-sampah di sini dan bawa pergi mereka semua!"

Itachi tertawa keras mendengarnya kemudian menoleh ke Konan yang masih mengunci pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Ada apa ? Kenapa kau terus memerhatikan adikku seperti itu?"

"Yah.. aku hanya heran. Sasuke lebih cocok menjadi kakakmu—"

"—jadi maksudnya aku terlihat lebih muda?" potong Itachi membuat semua yang ada di sana tertawa.

"Yah.. jika kau menghilangkan kriput itu,"

"Hei…hei.."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar percakapan tak penting di antara mereka semua. Ia mengacak rambut miliknya ketika ingatannya melayang setahun yang lalu. Tahun pertamanya di sekolah menengah atas yang menjadi sangat memalukan. Masih kuat diingatannya saat Itachi dan teman-temannya itu datang untuk menyaksikan pidatonya sebagai peraih nilai tertinggi dalam penyambutan siswa baru. Semua berjalan lancar jika saja Itachi tidak tiba-tiba bersorak meneriakan kata penyemangat untuk dirinya disusul oleh teman-teman anehnya itu. Tentu saja, semua akan memindahkan perhatiannya pada kumpulan orang berpenampilan aneh yang tiba-tiba bersorak seperti orang gila itu. Dan dari atas podium Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana orang-orang di sana bergidik ketakutan dengan wajah kikuk melihat laki-laki berambut pirang panjang yang menatap mereka tajam. Belum lagi, Pein, siapa yang tidak akan ketakutan melihat wajah penuh tindikan seperti itu. Jangan lupakan Kisame, Sasuke memegangi keningnya yang berkedut mengingat peristiwa itu.

….

"A-ah! Dibuat sedikit berantakan lagi!" Sakura menatap bayangannya di cermin. Di belakangnya, Matsuri sedang menata rambut merah mudanya.

"Buat bibirku nampak lebih pucat sediikit.. lagi," Gadis cantik itu memerhatikan dirinya saat menampilkan ekspresi lelah, polos, dan imut. Matsuri yang melihatnya terkekeh kecil. Kembali, Sakura memajukan bibirnya, mengedipkan matanya, menarik sudut bibirnya kecil tersenyum tipis dengan pandangan lelah. Selesai berlatih ekspresi, Sakura menoleh tiba-tiba ke Matsuri.

"Apa aku harus mengganti pakaianku menjadi yang lebih sederhana lagi?" tanyanya pada Matsuri. "Tapi aku ingin menunjukan pakaian ini pada mereka…" gumamnya lagi.

"Mungkin minidress putih yang kau beli dua hari yang lalu cukup bagus,"

Sakura menjentikan jarinya. "Benar! Aku akan nampak seperti gadis kecil yang polos dengan itu!" ujarnya setuju. "Ambilkan yang itu saja, Matsuri!"

"Ne.. Sakura, sebenarnya siapa saja yang akan datang ke sini?" tanya Matsuri sembari membantu Sakura mengenakan pakaiannya. "Aku tidak terlalu mengingat namanya. Fuuma Sasame dan Yamanaka Ino mungkin.." Sakura mengibas rambut pelan. Sempurna, batinnya.

"Oh! Kemana Genma dan Ebisu?! Mereka berdua selalu membuatku kesal, pastikan mereka tidak keluar saat teman-temanku datang!"

Matsuri tersenyum kaku "Mungkin sedang mengobati luka mereka saat kau melempar mereka lagi dengan sepatu," jawabnya tak enak.

Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada, ia berdecak kesal saat mengingat bagaimana rumor tidak baik tentang dirinya terus menyebar karena kedua pengawalnya itu menjadikannya bahan gosip di sekolah.

Suara deringan ponsel sedikit mengejutkan Sakura, gadis itu tersenyum lebar seketika "Teman-temanku bilang mereka sudah di dekat sini. Siapkan makanan, Matsuri!"

"Roger!"

…

"Ah? Benarkah?" Sakura sebenarnya tidak berminat masuk ke dalam pembicaraan teman-teman barunya itu. Hanya saja, ia tidak mungkin menolak ajakan dari mereka. Terpaksa ia hanya mendiamkan diri dengan senyum saat diminta menanggapi ucapan mereka. Sekali lagi Sakura tertawa lemah, tawa paksa untuk menanggapi salah satu temannya yang memperlihatkan sepatu cantik yang baru ia beli. Aku bahkan sudah memilikinya sejak sebulan yang lalu, batin Sakura memberi komentar sebenarnya.

Matanya tak sengaja mengerling pada Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Ah.. Laki-laki ini, desisnya pelan. Ia masih kesal sekaligus penasaran, mengapa laki-laki Uchiha itu seperti tidak tertarik padanya. Bahkan Sasuke dengan acuhnya mengabaikan dirinya di percakapan pertama mereka. Sakura dengan sengaja menggeser pensil miliknya hingga berguling terjatuh tepat di depan sepatu Sasuke. Sayang saja, pemuda itu tetap berjalan lurus menuju tempat duduknya. Sakura mendengus tak percaya.

"—ra? Sakura?" Sakura sedikit terkesiap. Ia langsung memamerkan senyumnya, bersikap seolah sejak tadi mendengarkan mereka semua bicara. Gadis itu menunduk, mengambil pensilnya kemudian meremasnya.

"Ada apa? Kau terliha—"

Sakura memotong cepat "—tidak ada apa-apa. Pensilku hanya terjatuh,"

Sasame mengangguk mengiyakan "Bagaimana menurutmu dengan yang ini?"

_Uchiha Sasuke, bagaimana jika ku buat kau mengejar-ngejarku? _

…

Sasuke menaikan tudung jaketnya. Udara cukup dingin malam ini dan ia harus mengayuh sepedanya di tengah malam hanya untuk mengantar sekotak kue. Suara decakan disusul gerutuan tak henti-hentinya terdengar dari bibir Sasuke. Sempat ia melirik jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Sasuke tak habis pikir, mengapa ibunya memaksanya mengantar kue pesanan dari pelanggan ibunya malam-malam begini.

Laju sepeda Sasuke melambat. Kedua matanya memerhatikan tiap nomor rumah yang dilewatinya. Sasuke berhenti, memakirkan sepedanya di sisi dinding kemudian menekan bel rumah yang menjadi tujuannya.

Sakura menguyah kasar kripik kentang yang dimakannya. Siapa yang berkunjung malam-malam begini? , pikirnya sebal. Gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya, menoleh ke sekeliling dan mendapati tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

"Kemana semua orang?!" gerutunya namun tetap berjalan keluar rumah. Tiba-tiba Sakura menjentikan jarinya. Ia ingat sesuatu. Seorang pengawal baru untuknya, gumamnya mengingat ucapan ibunya tadi siang. Seringai kecil muncul di wajah cantiknya. Jika yang datang itu adalah pengawal barunya, mungkin harus ada sambutan kecil untuknya.

Sakura membuka pagar rumahnya, ia sempat menaikan satu alisnya ketika melihat seseorang berdiri tegak dengan tudung jaket yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sakura berusaha melihat wajah laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya dengan jelas namun terlalu gelap.

"Keluarga Haruno?" tanya Sasuke kemudian terdiam. Haruno.. nama keluarga itu seperti tidak asing baginya. Ia memerhatikan gadis di depannya lebih detail. Haruno.. Sakura?! Ini rumah gadis itu?

Sakura tersenyum layaknya anak kecil "Eum. Benar, ini keluarga Haruno,"

Sasuke memberikan kotak kue yang di bawanya. "Itu pesanan anda, terima kasih" ucapnya singkat kemudian berniat pergi.

"He? Ingin pergi begitu saja? Tidak ingin berfoto denganku? Meminta tanda tangan? Oh aku tahu kau akan bekerja besok denganku, tapi tidak perlu repot-repot membawakanku kue seperti ini,"

Sasuke melepas paksa pegangan di lengannya. Ia memutar bola matanya jenuh, tak merasa perlu meladeni ucapan aneh gadis yang menjadi teman sekelasnya itu. Tapi, ada apa dengan sikapnya itu?

"Hei! Tunggu! Paman! Jangan malu seperti itu. Aku tahu kau menahan keinginanmu untuk bertemu denganku tapi akhirnya tidak bisa. Ah.. aku tersanjung sekali karena kau rela datang malam-malam hanya untuk membawakanku kue seperti ini…." Sasuke berhenti. Terdiam mendengar ucapan gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Paman? Ada apa dengan gadis ini?" desisnya.

"….seharusnya Paman menyimpan energi yang kau miliki untuk besok. Karena mungkin besok kau akan menemui neraka." Sasuke masih diam dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Ia tertarik mendengar semua ocehan tak jelas gadis yang menempati urutan pertama gadis paling diidamkan di sekolah itu.

"Paman, bisakah kau berbalik? Tidak sopan memunggungi lawan bicaramu!"

Sasuke melepas tudung kepalanya sebelum berbalik, berniat untuk melihat ekspresi terkejut gadis merah muda itu setelah melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Namun nyatanya, dia yang harus terkejut.

Sakura tertawa keras. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir dibuat-buat. Kue tart yang di dapatkannya kembali ke orang yang memberikannya. Kembali ke wajahnya, tepatnya. Sakura tertawa semakin keras ketika laki-laki di depannya tidak bereaksi sedikitpun dan membiarkan wajahnya di penuhi cream putih.

"Sakura? Siapa yang datang?" Sakura menoleh, mendapati Matsuri berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah heran.

"Pengawal baru yang dikatakan, _Kaa-san_. Aku hanya memberinya sambutan kecil sebelum bekerja denganku besok,"

Matsuri memehatikan seseorang yang berdiri diam mematung dengan wajah yang dipenuhi cream di depannya. Gadis berambut coklat itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. "Sakura? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ada apa?"

"Dimana kau mendapat kue tart itu?" Matsuri menunjuk wajah Sasuke kaku.

"Dia yang memberikannya," Sakura menjawab polos kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Sakura, sepertinya kau salah paham. Pengawal barumu sudah datang satu jam yang lalu. Dia berada di halaman belakang bersama kami semua. Mebuki-_sama_ sedang mengajaknya makan malam bersama kami," tawa Sakura mereda, ia menoleh dengan gerakan kaku ke arah laki-laki yang menjadi sasaran kejahilannya. "Itu pasti kue tart yang di pesan Mebuki-_sama_,"

Sasuke menggerakan tangannya, menghapus kasar cream di wajahnya. Helaan napas kasar disusul decihan sebal keluar begitu saja membuat Sakura dan Matsuri bergerak mundur tanpa sadar.

"Cih." Badan Sakura melemas. Kedua netranya terbelalak lebar setelah melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berdiri di depannya. Bibirnya terbuka kemudian menutup berulang kali. Sakura berusaha bicara namun semua kata yang ingin diucapkannya tercekat di tenggorokan. Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, mengintip dengan perasaan cemas melalui sela-sela jarinya.

"U-uchiha?" tanyanya pelan sedikit meringis. Gawat ini benar-benar gawat. Nama baiknya di sekolah, kepupolerannya, teman-temannya, predikatnya, semuanya akan hancur.

Sasuke mendengus sebal "Ya, ada apa?" jawabnya kaku terkesan dingin hingga Sakura kembali meringis.

"CK. Lupakan saja. Kenapa aku harus membuang waktuku untuk hal seperti ini," setelahnya, Sakura hanya bisa melihat pemuda Uchiha itu menjauh dengan sepedanya tanpa bisa berbuat banyak.

"Matsuri…" Sakura jatuh terduduk "….aku tidak mau pergi ke sekolah besok,"

"HE?! Kenapa?"

….

Sakura masih menunduk, pura-pura membaca bukunya ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kelas dengan cepat telah sepi menyisakan dirinya dan pemuda Uchiha di belakangnya. Sakura melirik takut-takut, mendapati Sasuke sudah selesai merapikan bukunya dan berniat untuk pulang. Bermodal nekat, gadis itu menahan tangan pemuda Uchiha itu kemudian tersenyum canggung.

"Takut bertemu denganku?" Sakura hampir saja mengiyakan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke "Te-tentu saja tidak! Soal semalam…., akan ku jelaskan sesuatu. Ya, terkadang aku bersikap jahil hehe…" Sakura buru-buru menyudahi tawa canggungnya saat mata hitam milik Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "…maksudku, aku berniat menjahili pengawal baruku, memberikannya sebuah sambutan hangat agar dia bersahabat denganku," Sakura beralasan.

Sasuke mendengus sinis "Apa kau sudah memberi tahunya agar menghemat energinya karena kau ingin mengajaknya ke neraka?" ujarnya mengingat ucapan Sakura kemarin padanya.

Sakura menggerak-gerakan tangannya tak jelas. Mencoba mencari alasan lain untuk dikatakan pada pemuda di depannya itu. Lama menunggu, Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Pemuda itu beranjak pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berpikir.

"T-tunggu! Tolong jangan ceritakan apapun tentang semalam pada siapapun!" Sakura akhirnya memutuskan berteriak jujur akan maksudnya. "Bukankah semalam itu takdir? Suatu kebetulan 'kan kau yang mengantarkan kue pesanan ibuku dan melihat kejahilanku, maksudku…"

"….kejahilan? dari cara bicaramu semalam dan hari ini, aku rasa itu bukan hanya sekedar kejahilan,"

Sakura berdecih. Hilang sudah kesabarannya. Gadis itu mendongak, menatap angkuh Sasuke yang memandangnya tak tertarik.

"Ah.. benar. Ini aku yang sebenarnya lalu kau mau apa?" ucapnya sembari berkacak pinggang "Kau mau menceritakan pada orang-orang? Memangnya akan ada yang percaya padamu?"

Sasuke masih diam tidak menanggapi.

"Kau tidak tahu aku siapa?"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis "Kenapa aku harus tahu?"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau!" bentaknya kesal.

"Haruno Sakura yang dikenal sebagai tuan putri di sekolah ini memiliki perilaku seburuk monster heh? Itu bisa menjadi berita bagus besok," Sasuke berjalan mendekat, menundukan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka benar-benar berhadapan. "Mungkin orang-orang tidak akan langsung percaya, tapi bisa kupastikan mereka akan mencari tahu setelah mendengar berita tentang anda, _**Oujo**__" _Sakura diam membatu. Menatap tak percaya pemuda Uchiha yang sedang menyeringai padanya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada dua pria yang menjadi pengawalmu itu. Aku prihatin pada mereka,"

Sakura mencoba menahan Sasuke lagi, namun laki-laki itu sudah meninggalkan kelas. "Aku benar-benar akan habis sekarang. Seharusnya, tadi aku minta maaf saja padanya,"

….

Sebuah bola menggelinding dan berhenti di depan kaki Haruno Sakura, namun gadis itu terlihat tidak memerdulikannya. Pikiran dan semua indranya berpusat pada laki-laki yang sedang duduk menyendiri di sudut lapangan basket.

"Haruno-_san_! Tolong lempar bola itu pada kami!"

"A-ah iya!" jawabnya kemudian melempar bola basket itu pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Sakura bergerak menjauh dari sana, berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan langkah ragu.

"A-ano.. Uchiha-_san_," Sasuke menoleh tak tertarik kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa memerdulikan Sakura. "Tunggu!" Sakura berlari kecil, mencoba menyamai langkahnya dengan Sasuke. "Aku mohon tunggu sebentar!"

Sasuke berhenti, menyebabkan Sakura tanpa sengaja menabrak punggung tegapnya. Pemuda itu berbalik, melipat tangannya di depan dada kemudian diam menunggu gadis di depannya bicara. Sasuke tak habis pikir bagaimana gigihnya gadis di depannya ini untuk bicara padanya. Ia sudah menghindari gadis ini berulang kali.

Saat di perpustakaan, halaman sekolah, ruang musik, ruang olah raga, gudang, bahkan di kelas. Gadis itu selalu berusaha bicara padanya dan itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Aku tahu kesan pertama kita sangat buruk…." Belum selesai Sakura bicara, Sasuke melenggang begitu saja. Pemuda itu sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sakura. Sakura menarik napas banyak-banyak, mencoba untuk tetap sabar menghadapi pemuda Uchiha itu. Lagi, Sakura berlari menyusul Sasuke, memanggil nama pemuda itu berulang-ulang sehingga mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"T-tunggu du—" Tanpa sengaja Sakura tersandung sesuatu hingga menyebabkan ia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Gadis menjulurkan tangannya mencoba menggapai Sasuke di depannya. Lalu suara debaman terdengar.

Semua yang ada di sana sontak menahan napas. Berusaha untuk terlihat biasa walau sebenarnya mati-matian menahan tawa mereka. Sebagian besar mencoba kembali fokus pada kegiatan mereka walau mata mereka tetap melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Beberapa lagi menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan, mencoba untuk meminimkan suara tawa yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

Sakura membuka matanya sambil meringis. Tangannya merasa sedang menarik sesuatu. Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan horror seolah bersiap akan membunuhnya. Sakura menurunkan pandangannya, sontak wajah gadis merah muda itu memerah.

"A-aku tidak sengaja.. sungguh," Sakura mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Sekarang Uchiha Sasuke pasti semakin membencinya. Sungguh, ia tidak sengaja menarik celana olah raga Sasuke hingga melorot!

….

Sasuke mendudukan paksa Sakura di depannya. Gadis itu memainkan rambutnya, menggulung rambut merah muda miliknya dengan jari. Sakura merasa tak enak ditatap tajam seperti sekarang. Gadis itu ingin berontak, memaki laki-laki di depannya, melemparnya dengan sepatu—seperti yang dilakukannya kepada kedua pengawal pribadinya—tapi ia cukup sadar akan masalah yang datang nantinya. Karena nama baiknya berada di tangan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu? Kau bisa terpesona denganku," Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya. "Kau tidak percaya? Banyak laki-laki yang terpesona denganku setelah menatapku lima detik,"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Sakura merubah ekspresinya menjadi serius. "Kau tahu bagaimana terkenalnya aku 'kan?" ujarnya semangat penuh percaya diri. "Kau tahu bagaimana aku di mata orang-orang 'kan?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya jenuh, tapi ia tidak memungkiri jika ia tahu gambaran baik Sakura di mata orang-orang. "Aku tidak ingin semua itu hancur. Namaku, penggemarku, semuanya. Jadi, aku ingin kau tetap tutup mulut dan tidak menceritakan apapun atau menyebarkan apapun tentang diriku!"

"Sebagai gantinya, aku berjanji akan membersihkan namamu.." Sasuke melirik Sakura tertarik. Spontan Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya setelah melihat tanggapan dari Sasuke. "Aku tahu selama ini kau dijauhi dan ditakuti orang-orang karena segerombolan preman temanmu yang datang pada hari pertama sekolah…"

"…mereka bukan temanku," potong Sasuke cepat.

"Ah ya, tak penting mereka temanmu atau bukan. Tapi jika kau tetap tutup mulut dan namaku tetap baik, akan kupastikan namamu juga akan membaik di mata mereka. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Jadi gadis ini menawarinya sebuah perjanjian, eh?

"Aku anggap sikap diammu sebagai jawaban 'iya' ," putus Sakura sepihak. Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya menunjukannya tepat di wajah Sasuke. "Ayo bertukar nomor ponsel!"

"Untuk apa?" Sakura meletakan ponselnya tak sabar di tangan Sasuke. "Cepat berikan aku nomormu!" Sasuke mendesis tak suka tapi tetap menuruti perintah gadis merah muda di depannya.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya dengan penuh senyuman,. "Mohon kerja samanya, Uchiha-_san_!"

….

Helaian rambut panjangnya bergerak tertiup angin. Gadis berkulit putih itu melangkah mengikuti pemuda di depannya, pandangannya menatap lembut Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah berjalan dengan acuhnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ !" panggilnya. Sasuke berhenti kemudian menoleh. Netra hitamnya sempat melebar terkejut saat melihat wajah gadis yang sudah tak dilihatnya beberapa tahun terakhir. Namun Sasuke segera berbalik, melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan gadis di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-sama !" Sasuke tetap melangkah.

"Sasuke-san !" gadis itu terus menanggilnya dengan cara berbeda.

"Sasuke-chan!" Sasuke memperlambat langkahnya, tangannya mengepal namun ia masih tidak menoleh ke belakang.

"Sasuke-nyan!"

Sasuke berhenti. Menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah kaku. Gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum kecil. Jika Sasuke mengabaikannya, hanya dengan cara itu ia bisa mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke, teman lamanya. Sasuke berdecak kesal saat gadis di belakangnya tersenyum ke arahnya. "Berhenti memanggil namaku dengan cara menjijikan seperti itu, Hinata…"

Hinata, gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Surainya bergoyang tertiup angin. "Kau tidak berubah. Sudah lama ya, Sasuke-_kun_,"

….

Sakura berdiri di luar sebuah minimarket. Matanya berulang kali melirik ke arah ponselnya. Waktu menunjukan pukul delapan malam sedangkan ia belum pulang. Sudah dipastikan orang-orang di rumahnya pasti akan khawatir padanya. Sakura kembali mengamati pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berdiri membawa belanjaan di sebrang sana. Pemuda itu adalah alasannya kabur dari rumah dan berdiri di pinggir jalan seperti ini.

Mata hijaunya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata pemuda itu. Sakura terkesiap kemudian segera menyembunyikan dirinya. Tangannya dengan gugup mencari nomor telepon seseorang.

"Uchiha…" ucapnya pelan. "Tolong aku…"

**TBC**


End file.
